2045
by Bane2888
Summary: In 2045 Sasuke and Naruto run for their lives from an Alien race ravaging the earth. SasuNaru/AU/Drabble/Oneshot/Rated M


In 2045, an advanced alien race landed on earth, seeking to conquer it. The human race began a long and gruelling war, trying to protect their homeland. The alien technology not only brought destruction but also allowed humans to advance their own technology at a never-before-seen rate, in a hope of somehow halting the alien invasion and taking back their homeworld.

Naruto sat alone in a ditch, he slowly and carefully rolled tobacco and paper between his fingers. Bringing it up to his mouth he licked the paper, he hesitated, glancing over his shoulder, left than right. It'd been quiet for an hour or so and it was making him nervous. He'd become completely separated from his squad almost as soon as they'd arrived. They'd been unknowingly deployed into an ambush and he doubted if any of them had fared well.

He placed the carefully rolled cigarette in between his lips and lit it with a lighter he dug out of his pocket. It was the last of his tobacco and he planned on savoring it. He checked his transmitter which flashed a slow blinking green light at him, telling him it was still broadcasting his location. Now all he had to hope was that someone was looking for him.

A small noise to his right made him roll over quickly onto his belly, he crawled up the side of the ditch and peeked over, cigarette still firmly between his lips, staring out across a land that had once been a city but now was a site of desolation and destruction. He watched carefully, ears straining. ' _There.'_ Something moved quickly from cover to cover, nearing his location. He brought his rifle up, aiming down the sight piece. It was too far for him to make out what it was. He quietly cocked his rifle, he was almost out of ammo but if he was lucky and caught the bastard thing with a good shot he might kill it. ' _There it was again'_ moving quickly from cover to cover. It was small, well smaller than the usual alien shit he had to deal with. Naruto was suddenly stuck with the idea that it might be human. He waited patiently for it to move again. Then his ears picked up a quiet tapping noise, it took him a moment to realise it was code. He smiled in relief. It was someone from the military, glancing around he picked up a rock and tapped back the same code on the side of his rifle. Naruto returned his gaze back down the sights no longer focused on his would be ally but instead ready to provide cover. The man nipped out again from behind his cover making his way cover to cover until he crested the ditch Naruto lay in.

Naruto continued to gaze out on the desolate land, waiting for any other movement. When none came he rolled back over and slid further into the ditch to rest opposite the other man.

"Hey Sasuke, how's it going?" He asked with a stupid grin, like they'd just bumped into each other while walking their dogs.

Sasuke said nothing, breathing hard. He pulled out a small electrical device and began typing into it.

"What happened to your squad?" he asked Naruto after a moment.

"Dead, I think. We were hit hard on entry, it was a trap right?"

Sasuke nodded "I think so, its bad everywhere." Sasuke looked up meeting Naruto's eyes "Kakashi, dead they were at delta 3, got hit by three pounders."

Naruto grimaced. All the alien attacking units were biomechanical beasts of some sick design or another. Pounders were not the worst but by far the most destructive. Towering at around 20 feet tall,with near indestructible armour, and strength enough to crush cars, they were hard to kill.

"Three of the mother fuckers?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke nodded.

"Shiiit, hey wait what about Sakura?"

"She outs, left on a transport about an hour ago."

Naruto sighed in relief "That's good."

Sasuke hummed in agreement. Returning to tapping on his device

"What happened to your radio? You haven't radioed in for hours" Sasuke asked trying to sound casual.

Naruto chuckled and pulled his backpack off and placed it in front of Sasuke, who stared at it in horror. The backpack had been melted all down its right side, The radio, torch and ammo had all molded into one gruesome lump.

"Spitter?" Sasuke asked, unable to drag his eyes from the backpack.

"Yep" Naruto replied. Spitters were one of the smaller Alien war creations about the size of a man. Not overly tough but they spat an acidic compound at high range, which melted through most material, including flesh.

"Got the jump on me a couple of hours ago, damn thing would have killed me" Naruto said, turning his face to show Sasuke the other side, a wound ran from his neck up on to his cheek, nearly healed. It looked days old to Sasuke, not hours. "yeah, would of killed me if it wasn't for.. well you know."

"The jinchūriki program" Sasuke said, quietly more to himself than Naruto.

The Jinchūriki program; was the creation of super soldiers. However no one subject had survived the testing and genetic modifications as well as Naruto.

Naruto had increased strength,stamina and speed, not to mention regeneration properties. It was how he and Sasuke had met, Sasuke was the head biomechanical engineer on the program. If they were able to create more soldiers like Naruto they might just win this war.

"Oh that reminds me!" Naruto said suddenly drawing Sasuke gaze back to him.

Naruto stuck his hand into a pocket and pulled out a large metal disk about an inch thick with alien engravings on it. Sasukes mouth fell open in shock.

"Is that a data core from a Spitter?" Sasuke asked in disbelief.

"Yep." Naruto said proudly. "Ripped the damn thing out as it was trying to claw my face off."

Sasuke was stunned, he was pretty sure no one had managed to obtain an intact data core from a Spitter. The problems was once the damned things were dying their own blood turned toxic and would melt their entire body, destroying everything.

Sasuke reached for it but Naruto held it away childishly.

"If you want this, you'll gonna have to blow me when we get back" Naruto said smirking, dangling the data core out of Sasuke's reach.

Sasuke laughed. "Naruto if we get out of this alive, I'll let you fuck me every night for a week."

"Deal" Naruto laughed, grinning like an idiot. Naruto tucked the data core back into his flax vest.

"So whats the plan?" Naruto asked.

"I have requested e-vac for us, they are just sending me co-ordinates now. We won't have long to get there, the e-vac sites are getting hit hard."

"Run and gun?" Naruto asked.

"I think so, hopefully we won't attract too much attention. I am just plotting our route now. Are you ready?" Sasuke asked still continuing to tap away on the electrical device from earlier.

Naruto nodded, getting up to a crouched position he looked large and overbearing compared to Sasuke, he was about the same height as Sasuke but slightly broader, however because of his increased strength and agility he had been given specially designed armour which was made of a stronger heavier material making it larger. It also meant he could take and deal increased damage, allowing him to excel in hand to hand combat against the Alien beasts.

"I'm low on ammo" Naruto said with mild concern.

"Yeah me too" replied Sasuke. " And I had to ditch my sniper rifle earlier, as well."

"Well shit, what use are you now?" Naruto asked with a grin

"Shut up, idiot."

Both men crawled up the side of the ditch peeking over, it looked clear.

"Its about 10 clicks west, if we keep heading straight we shouldn't have too much trouble."

Sasuke added sounding confident, but not feeling it.

Naruto nodded. glancing at Sasuke, he gently brushed his fingers against Sasuke's, it was barely a touch, to a casual observer it might have seen accidental, but it was enough for both men. Sasuke looked at Naruto. "Lets go."

Both men crested the ditch simultaneously, taking off at a light run. Sasuke setting the pace, as Naruto would have no problem keeping up. They had run for about 15 mins across the open ground, they were easy targets to spot if you were looking. Thankfully this area had been hit hours ago and was relatively clear.

"North west" Naruto called alerting Sasuke.

Sasuke's head swung round, there in the distance, a single Alien was moving on them fast, it scuttled along the ground straight towards them. Both men kept running, there was only limited time to reach the evac site.

"Looks like a normal." Sasuke noted.

Normals were the most common Alien, they made up the bulk of the alien invading forces. They had no abilities as such but could still rip a man in half if they could get close enough.

Naruto took aim and fired a couple rounds that missed.

"Wait till it's closer" Sasuke called.

Sasuke found it horribly unnerving to be running straight at the alien beast, when everything was telling him to change direction and flee. Naruto seemed unaffected, but he had more experience dealing with them in close quarters combat. Sasuke raised his own weapon, slowing ever so slightly as he aimed. Firing several rounds straight into the head of the beast it didn't have a chance to scream before it died, it crashed into the ground sliding to a halt. Sasuke and Naruto continued running past it. Sasuke still felt nervous as they approached the body, sometimes the damn things didn't seem to stay dead.

They continued across the barren land, Sasuke could just make out some high rise building still standing in the distance, they would be upon them in about 10 minutes. The rest of the landscape was looking clear. However, the buildings could be concealing anything behind them.

Sasuke tried to keep looking forward as they ran, They were mostly running through the original drop zones area, which is the area's with the highest casualties. The ground was rugged and broken, but littered in corpses, some alien, most human. Sasuke kept glancing around, spotting the odd blank face laying in the dirt, he strained his ears, listening for sounds of life but it was silent apart from his own heavy breathing.

Spotting something of use, he came sliding to halt and changed direction, running south towards a man lying face down.

"Sasuke?" Naruto called with concern.

Sasuke said nothing, just held his hand up for Naruto to wait. Sasuke reached a body, prying the sniper rifle from his hands and searching for ammo.

"Sorry, friend." He whispered quietly as he stripped him of his weapon and ammo.

As soon as sasuke had what he needed, he returned to running, Naruto didn't hesitate, catching Sasuke up.

"We heading for those buildings?"

"Yes" Sasuke replied. "It should give us a good view of the evac site. If it's not clear it might give us an advantage."

"You're the boss."

They scaled one of the tall buildings systematically, Naruto going first and Sasuke covering him. It was wasting time but Sasuke felt they'd have structure and a couple adjacent to it, were a few still standing in this area. It would give great visibility. Reaching the highest floor they could, they walked over to the windowless window and started out.

"Shit" Naruto said.

"Yep" Sasuke replied.

Below them they could clearly make out the cleared area for the landing site, however the site was crawling with Aliens.

"Only one Pounder" Sasuke noted, beginning to check over his sniper rifle and removing the scope from it.

"Dont you need that?" asked, Naruto watching him closely.

Sasuke gave him a half smile "Nope, my Sharingan is better."

Naruto raised his eyebrows in shock. Sasuke wasn't just part of the the jinchūriki program, he'd also been working on a project to create eye implants that would increase vision.

"Your sharingan? I thought it was still in testing."

"Finished a couple of weeks ago, this is the first prototype, It's DNA-specific so only I can use it."

"Why didnt you mention it before?"

"Well to be honest Naruto when we meet up we don't particularly talk much."

Naruto smirked in agreement. "You usually have your mouth full."

Sasuke rolled his eyes "Must you be so crude, all the time?"

"I hope so." Naruto replied. "Good call coming up here"

Sasuke nodded, Naruto watched as he slowly closed his eyes and then opened them again, his dark irises now replaced with blood red ones, an unusual circular black pattern adorning them. Naruto shuddered when Sasuke looked at him, he felt like he was looking into his soul.

"We need to take out that Pounder or evac won't be able to land, it will be on them in seconds. I think 4 or 5 Sniper rounds might do it, but once I start firing we're going to attract the attention of every sick son of a bitch out there"

Naruto nodded, I've still got a grenade and once Evac are in range the auto cannon will make quick work of most them. Any spitters?"

"No, I dont think so" Sasuke replied, scanning the area.

"Ok, it's all on you Sasuke"

Sasuke gave a single nod, before getting down onto one knee, bringing the sniper rifle up and lining his eye to where the scope should of been.

He took several slow deep breaths before releasing one and holding his breath to steady himself. With his sharingan he could zoom in and see everything in tiny detail.

He fired the first shot and watched it travel in slow motion to hit it's mark, the beast barely flinched, Sasuke fired again and again. Five shots in total to smash through the lighter armour around the pounders neck and crudely decapitate it.

Sasuke was about to tell Naruto to be ready, as several of the Alien beasts were now heading in their direction, As he turned to Naruto, Sharingan still activated, he watched in horror as the wall to the right of them exploded, an arm of a second pounder smashing through it. Sasuke had no time to react. Naruto didn't look back, he shoved Sasuke backwards out of the way. The arm smashed into Naruto's back sending him head first out of the window. Sasuke was thrown back into the far wall, hitting it hard, dropping the sniper rifle. Momentarily disoriented he only had a hair of a second to throw himself back down the staircase as a second swing from the pounder came, smashing through the room. ' _How had they missed it?'_ Sasuke pulled himself up sprinting to the next staircase, the building was losing its integrity fast, if he didn't get out soon, Aliens would be the least of his worries. As he reached the exit another Normal came through the door blocking his path, without even thinking Sasuke brought the butt of his automatic rifle up smashing it as hard as he could into the jaw, he heard a satisfying crunch and the alien when staggering backwards, giving Sasuke opportunity to dive from the building, as it crashed to the ground creating a large dust cloud and sending debris everywhere. Sasuke used this to his advantage as his Sharingan worked perfectly well in the low visibility of the dust cloud. He shot and killed a couple more Normals nearing his position. Scanning the area with a slight panic for Naruto's well being, he eventually spotted him, he was momentarily relieved to see him up and moving, until he saw the large arm of the pounder come crashing down on Naruto, who rolled out the way. Naruto rolled into a standing position and remained still, waiting for the next crushing blow to rain down on him, he waited until the last second before dodging out the way and with inhuman like grace leaped onto the arm and began using it to scale up the pounder. Sasuke stared in horror. ' _What the hell was he doing?'_ The Pounder screamed in rage. A sickening noise that made Sasuke's skin crawl, it tried to swat at Naruto like an insect. Naruto was too quick. He held on at the neck where the pounders armour overlapped. Naruto swung his body left to right avoiding the grasps of the pounder, every few moments he would pull himself up and land a heavy punch on the armour at the neck, Sasuke could see the cracks beginning to form. Sasuke charged in, the pounder was completely focused on Naruto and was stumbling about in a panic, crushing its own species. Sasuke fired a couple of rounds off in it's face, they did little damage to it but he got it's attention, giving Naruto the opportunity to land a couple more blows. Eventually the armour cracked, small pieces falling to the ground. Naruto pulled out his last grenade, pulling the pin free with his teeth, he rammed it into the exposed flesh with all his force. Naruto let go of the armour ready to drop to the ground, but in that moment the pounder swung his arm round and was just able to grab Naruto's leg. In one sweeping arc it raised Naruto above his head and slammed him into the ground, a moment before its head exploded. Showering the surrounding area in sticky black blood.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke shouted, completely convinced he was dead.

Sasuke set off at a sprint towards Naruto. Dodging round the falling body of the pounder. Suddenly, out of nowhere, an injured Alien that had been partially crushed and was concealed by dust and debris whipped its head round, Sasuke stared in shock, he had no time to react. It snapped its jaw tightly around Sasuke's leg, puncturing the skin, Sasuke shouted in surprise as he fell, pain lancing through him. Scrambling to grab his gun, he pulled it up and aimed, aware that he might shoot himself in the leg but better that than having his leg ripped off. He emptied the rest of his clip in panic into the alien's head, ' _so much for conserving ammo'_. It's body shuddered causing Sasuke more pain, before succumbing to it's death. Sasuke dropped his gun reaching for the head prying the jaws open was difficult, it was so heavy, but thankfully the teeth weren't razored and Sasuke, with great difficulty, was able to free his leg. He grabbed his gun and dragged himself a few feet away, he began reloading his gun when Naruto appeared knocking it from his hand. Sasuke looked at him in awe unable to speak.

"No time!" Naruto shouted pointing up "Evac!"

Sasuke stared above them, their was the evac ship coming down, they were too far, they would never make it not with Sasuke's condition. Naruto quickly shook off his overly large armour, helmet and bag. He quickly unfastened his belt and used it as a tourniquet around Sasuke's leg, who grunted in pain. Bending down grabbing Sasuke's flax vest, he paused for a moment to place a quick hard kiss on Sasuke's mouth. Then in one swift movement he pulled him up into a standing position and then up and onto his shoulder. Sasuke screamed as the pain in his in leg was renewed, it felt like it'd been ripped off, he even had to glance over his shoulder to check. Naruto said nothing, they had to get moving, he set off at a grueling pace. Every step reverberating through Sasuke's body causing him agony, he thought he might pass out. Taking a deep breath he tried to control the pain, but it repeatedly lanced through his body. Naruto was making a beeline straight for the landing site. The small transport ship was armed with four mini guns, Two either side. They were making easy work of the still standing smaller aliens, providing cover for Sasuke and Naruto. However the evac ship was attracting more Aliens, A pounder could been seen about two clicks south charging down on them. If they didn't beat it to the evac ship It would have to take off without them. A pounder would make swift work of the evac ship smashing it to piece in minutes. However Sasuke had never seen Naruto move like this, he was like an unstoppable force. He was breathing hard, running all out. They were almost upon the ship. When the smallest breed of war beast was able to dodge the auto cannon and get directly behind Sasuke and Naruto using them as cover. Naruto tried dodging left and right, to give the auto cannon a chance to hit it but it moved with them. It was a damn sprinter, the fastest breed of Alien. It was incredible that Naruto had out ran it so far, but now it was steadily gaining on them. The species was light and small, built for speed, not combat, it would be easy to kill, however if it was able to reach them it could slow them enough that they would never make evac. Sasuke considered telling Naruto to drop him, leave him here, at least one of them would survive. However it was a pointless argument, Naruto would never leave him. The same way Sasuke had ignored all evac requests and travelled solo across 40 clicks of land to reach him.

Grimacing in pain he reached down and pulled Naruto's combat knife from the blade guard on his thigh. Breathing deeply he tried to ignore the pain and regain control.

"Naruto keep running. I've got this." He said through gritted teeth

Naruto said nothing, his breathing becoming ragged. They were almost at the transport. Sasuke could hear the shouts of men telling them to hurry.

Sasuke blocked all of this out, he blocked out the excruciating pain, found the rhythm in Naruto's movement, let it consume him, until all that mattered was the knife in his hand and the sprinter gaining on them. Sasuke activated his Sharingan, bringing everything into crisp focus. He waited, breath held, like taking a shot with the rifle. The sprinter was almost on them, Sasuke could have reached out and touched it. Then it jumped, leaping straight for them bringing its jaw open wide ready to attack. Sasuke didn't hesitate. He brought the blade up and in one swift moment cut straight through the Alien's mouth, severing all the muscles, its jaw going slack, unable to bite, its upper teeth did nothing but snag on sasuke's arm, breaking the skin in shallow wounds, Sasuke grunted in pain dropping the sprinter hit the ground tumbling. Sasuke heard the clang of metal as Naruto's boot slammed onto the floor of the ship. It instantly began taking off. The frustrated roar of the pounder could be heard not far from them.

Naruto gently laid Sasuke down. A medic coming over to examining his wounds.

"We made it." Naruto said looking at Sasuke with concerned.

Sasuke smiled at him weakly."Yes we did."

A couple of weeks had passed since they had escaped. Naruto made his way down the quiet hospital corridor, he was wearing standard issue uniform, making him seem less daunting. He walked into the ward, nodding to the nurse who sat typing at a computer, she looked tired.

"Uzumaki Naruto here to see Uchiha Sasuke" He told her politely.

She glanced at her clipboard. "Bed Seven, on the left." She replied without looking up.

Naruto strolled down the ward, green curtains dividing the beds, some closed, others open.

He reached Sasuke's bed, and stood at the foot of it, Sasuke was engrossed in papers scattered across his side table and bed, he sat above the covers in a green tee and grey sweats. His arm and leg still bandaged, but he looked well.

Naruto cleared his throat, startling Sasuke who looked up from his work.

"So will you walk again?" he asked grinning "or will I need to carry you everywhere?"

"Yes." Sasuke deadpanned. "they will be discharging me later today."

"And when will you be cleared for work?"

"I haven't stopped doing research and lab work, but active duty? Maybe a month."

"And errr" Naruto glanced around nervously, what about extracurricular activities?" he asked with a knowing glance

For a moment both men stared at each other, unchecked lust hinting behind their eyes.

"We could meet tonight" Sasuke said his voice suddenly deeper.

Naruto smiled, "Ah so you can make a start repaying your debt."

"Debt?" Sasuke asked momentarily confused.

Naruto grinned and tapped his shirt, making a metallic clinking noise.

Sasuke frowned for a moment before catching on.

"Naruto is that the spitters data core?"

Naruto said nothing, he just smiled, smugly.

Hey guys.

So this started life as a tiny bit of drabble and sort of turned into this. :/

It was inspired from a song called Crabulon by Evil Scarecrow.

Don't know if I'll write any more for it, it wasn't the plan however little ideas have been sparking up during it's creation.

Anyway let me know what you think?

(Oh and sorry for my terrible Alien names, I picked 'em on the fly and sort of got attached to them)

Love Bane.

xxx


End file.
